Kendall Learns
by PerfectMirror14
Summary: Kendall usually comes up with great schemes and ideas. But, some of those have consequences. Kogan Fluffy Showverse. Rated M for language and mention of sexual themes.


**So this is really fluffy and short. This is what happens when I listen to Ed Sheeran.**

**I'm working on other things, so bear with me!  
**

**I love you all!  
**

* * *

Logan Mitchell sat on the couch in 2J, peacefully reading his book. He was the only one awake, so the apartment was uncharacteristically quiet. Well, it was pouring outside, which was unusual for LA. But they needed the rain, so Logan could deal with the pitter-patter of the droplets hitting the window.

That was actually one of the things he missed about Minnesota. He loved the LA sun, but he missed the rain and snow.

But, moving to LA had really changed the brunette. He had finally built up enough courage to tell Kendall how he felt. He had been tired of hoping and wishing and being scared of heartbreak. So he told him. Turns out the blond had liked him back.

In fact, Logan was usually cuddling with his boyfriend in the mornings. Actually, he was rarely up this early unless they had to go to the studio. But this morning, he just really wanted to read his book. So that's what he did. He quickly read through five chapters, the rain never letting up.

Logan thought he heard a bedroom door open, so he turned around to see who was awake.

After a moment, Kendall walked sleepily, though fully clothed, into the living room. "Good morning."

"Morning," Logan replied, then went back to his book. It was starting to get really dramatic.

The blond continued his journey to the couch, but he was distracted by the sounds coming from the window. Was it raining? He ran over to the glass and looked out.

"Logan, it's raining!" he yelled. Oh, he had missed the rain.

"I saw," Logan simply replied, never stopping.

That's when Kendall got an idea. Turning towards the brunette, he stated, "We should go dancing in the rain!"

The chocolate brown eyes stopped moving across the page. "What? No."

"Come on, Logie! It'll be fun!" Kendall exclaimed.

Logan looked up from his book. He loved his boyfriend, but sometimes his plans were not thought through. "Kendall, we're not dancing in the rain. We can get sick."

The blond rushed over to stand in front of him. "Please?" he begged.

"No," Logan replied. He closed his book, after saving his page. He refused to look Kendall in the eyes. The signature 'Knight puppy dog look' would surely break him.

Kendall saw this and huffed. But he had other ways of persuasion. He grabbed Logan's book and tossed it away from him. Ignoring the protests from his boyfriend, he straddled said boyfriend's lap.

"Ken," the brunette gasped as he felt his neck being attacked.

"Dance with me," Kendall whispered before he bit down.

"We can't…" He trailed off, his thought slipping from him as his skin was being sucked.

"Dance with me," he said again, trailing kisses along the neckline, moving higher.

"We shouldn't…" Logan tried to reason, but at that moment, Kendall reached his earlobe – his most sensitive spot. Damn him.

"Fine," he breathed out. "Let's go dance in the rain."

"Yay!" Kendall exclaimed, promptly getting off his lap. "Let's go!" He grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him off the couch.

"Whoa," Logan laughed, trying to balance himself. He didn't really have a chance to, though. Kendall, who still had a hold of him, started running towards the door.

"Come on!" the blond yelled, towing his boyfriend with him. "We have to make it before it stops!" He opened the apartment door.

"Shoes!" Logan tried to reason, but they were already out of 2J.

"No time for that!" Kendall replied. He ran through the hallway to the door that led to the stairs. The elevator would take too long.

"Kendall!" Logan yelled as he was dragged through the stairwell. "Slow down!"

"Never!" the blond yelled back as they raced through the empty lobby.

Shaking his head, Logan laughed. He rarely saw Kendall so passionate about something. So, he ran alongside his boyfriend, enjoying the moment.

When they got outside, they felt the downpour. Heavy droplets hit their bodies, soaking them instantly. The sky was dark, but held no threat of lightning. Maybe Logan could enjoy this. He thought they were just going to stay in the parking lot, but Kendall didn't stop running.

They ended up in Palm Woods Park, which was also empty. No one else was crazy. Plus, it was only 7 a.m. in the morning.

Finally Kendall stopped, happy with his destination – and that the rain was coming down just as hard. Squeezing his hand before letting go, he declared, "Let's dance!"

Logan watched as Kendall started dancing around in circles, throwing his arms into the air. He tried to loosen up, but he didn't want to look like an idiot. Sure, he could do the moves that Mr. X taught him, but this was different. This was intimate.

"Come on, Logie!" Kendall called out. He rejoined their hands, pulling his boyfriend with him in his dance. "Let go!"

And so Logan did. He copied the simple swaying motions that the blond was doing. He tried doing some of his own, earning a loving laugh from the one he loved.

As they danced around, Logan took in the beauty that was around him. The trees and grass looked greener, drinking in the fresh water that they desperately wanted. They sparkled, creating the personal lighting for their dance. The flowers looked so vibrant, despite the dark clouds.

And the boy in front of him was beautiful. His blond hair, soaked to look darker, was whipped all around. His green eyes were brighter than the landscape around him. The shirt clung to his chest, outlining the muscles that only Logan was allowed to see.

Logan pulled the boy closer, wrapping his arms around the wet body. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Kendall replied. "You know, it's always been a dream of mine to kiss the one I love in the rain."

Smiling, the brunette leaned in, connecting their lips. It was slow, it was passionate. It was love.

As they kissed, the rain continued to fall.

…

**Two Days Later**

Kendall lied there in bed, feeling Logan's hot breath on his neck. Normally, he was never up before his boyfriend. But loved the days he was. He felt at home in these arms, and he wanted to enjoy it. Logan was always his personal heater. And today he did that title justice.

In fact, Logan seemed almost too warm. But Kendall didn't think much of it. In fact, everything felt so comfortable that he could fall back asleep.

But, they had rehearsal today. They needed to get up soon.

The arms around him tightened as Logan's head moved. He was waking up.

The blond stroked his thumb along the hand that was on his stomach. That was his little way of letting Logan know he was up.

"Ken?" a voice croaked out.

Oh my God, was that Logan? Kendall turned his head to see the brunette grimacing. "Logan?"

His boyfriend didn't answer him. Reaching out, he put his hand on Logan's forehead. He was burning up. "Do you feel okay?"

"No!" Logan yelled – well, tried to yell. When he heard his own voice, felt the pain shooting through his throat, he turned away from the blond.

"Logie," Kendall whispered, "are you sick?"

Exasperated, the brunette got out of bed. "This is all your fault!" With that, he stormed out of their bedroom.

All his fault? Kendall thought to himself. What did he do? He wasn't sick, so he couldn't have given Logan a bug. Sighing, he got out of bed and got dressed. After he deemed himself presentable, he made his way out into the kitchen for some breakfast.

Everyone else was either eating or on the couch. Maybe it was later that he had thought. He needed to get ready to go.

That thought reminded him. "Mom?" he said loudly to get her attention, as she was washing dishes. "Logan's sick."

She looked up from the sink. "Aw," she replied. "Well, then he's not going in today. You'll need to call Gustavo. Where is he?"

"In the bathroom," Kendall answered while making his cereal.

As if on cue, the brunette walked out, looking absolutely awful. Then again, Kendall never got a good look at him earlier.

"Oh, Logie," Kendall murmured, about to move closer.

"Fuck off," Logan muttered back, pushing past him to go back to their room.

Kendall's eyes widened, along with everyone else in the apartment. Logan never swore – only when they made love. Ignoring his cereal, which would be getting soggy anyway, he made his way back to their room. He silently thanked the Lord that Logan didn't lock the door.

He shut the door behind him. When he turned to face the room, he saw that Logan was lying in their bed, facing away. Sighing, he made his way over to the bed and sat down on the edge. "Logan, please talk to me."

Nothing.

"Tell me what you need?" he tried again.

Nothing.

"At least tell me why it's my fault?" Kendall asked, honestly not knowing why.

Finally, the brunette turned to face him. "You really don't know, do you?" he asked, voice coarse.

Kendall shook his head. "I really don't."

After coughing, Logan explained. "The body desires to maintain its optimum temperature. When it gets wet and cold, that is harder to do. The extra effort to maintain the body core temperature against these chills cause stress. The stressed body defending against the cold has a reduced autoimmune effect against germs and viruses."

Logan's voice was hard to understand, and he used big words, but Kendall understood. It really was his fault. "When we danced in the rain."

Logan just nodded.

"Logie, I'm so sorry," Kendall said softly. Guilt raged through him. His idea had made his Logie sick.

"It's okay," the brunette replied, scooting closer to his boyfriend. "I'm sorry I swore at you."

"I understand why you did," Kendall said.

After a moment of silence, save Logan's coughing, Logan said, "Don't you have to go to the studio?"

"Oh, no," Kendall suddenly decided. "I'm staying here with you. It's my fault that you're sick, so I'm going to help you get better."

Shaking his head, Logan replied, "It's not really your fault. It's really more my-"

He was cut off by Kendall's finger.

"Nope," Kendall said. "You stay right here and rest. I'm going to call Gustavo." With that, the blond got off the bed, left the bedroom, and went back to the living room.

"You ready to go?" James asked, heading for the door, Carlos right behind him.

"I'm staying here with Logan," Kendall replied. "It's my fault he's sick – dancing in the rain," he added after looks he got from his friends.

"Well, then you can deal with calling Gustavo," James said. "It's your head."

"Good luck!" Carlos said as he and James walked out.

His mom and sister were heading to the door as well. Katie had some auditions to do so she could stay at the Palm Woods School.

"You'll be okay, sweetie?" Mrs. Knight asked, grabbing her purse.

"Yeah, I can handle it," Kendall replied.

Nodding, she and Katie walked out of the apartment.

As Kendall walked to the kitchen, he pulled out his cell phone. Telling Gustavo that half of his band wouldn't be coming in today was a suicide call. But, he'd rather stay with Logan. So he'd put up with the yelling.

"What do you want?" Gustavo's voice barked out as his greeting.

"Logan and I won't be coming in today," the blond said right away, deciding that beating around the bush would be a bad idea.

"WHAT?"

Kendall had to pull the phone away from his ear. When he was able to hear again, he answered. "Logan's sick."

"Why can't you come in?" the aggravated producer asked.

"It's my fault he's sick, and I need to take care of him."

"How… did you get him sick?" Gustavo hesitantly questioned. That was suddenly out of character.

Kendall was confused for one second, then exclaimed, "We danced in the rain and now he has a cold!" Their relationship was public. Gustavo was okay with it, but he didn't like PDA unless it was used for product sales.

Why did everyone suddenly jump to the conclusion that he gave Logan an STI?

"Well then…" Gustavo gathered his thoughts. "Come back in as soon as he feels better. You'll need to catch up because I'm continuing with James and Carlos."

"Thank you!" the blond said, then hung up the call. He was surprised that Gustavo had given in so quickly. But, he was going to take the generosity when he could.

Now he needed to tend to Logan. Pocketing his phone, Kendall walked back to their bedroom. There, he found Logan in a burrito of blankets, fast asleep. His face displayed discomfort, his breath shallow. Kendall wanted to let him sleep, but he probably still had a fever. That needed to go down.

He headed back to the kitchen without waking Logan. He needed to grab the medicine, so he might was well let him have a few more moments in slumber. Kendall grabbed the right dosage of ibuprofen from the medicine cabinet. Then, he filled a glass with water. After he got his materials, he headed back.

Sitting down on the bed, Kendall gently rubbed Logan's shoulder. "Logie, you have to wake up."

The brunette's eyebrows furrowed, but his eyes didn't open.

"Logie…" Kendall tried again, rubbing harder.

This time, Logan groaned lightly, turning his body inside the blankets.

"Logan, you have a fever. You need to take some meds."

This time, Logan opened one eye, which was promptly shut when he sneezed.

"Poor baby," the blond whispered, handing over the pills and the glass of water. "Take this."

Slowly sitting up, Logan took both items. After taking the ibuprofen, he handed the empty glass back. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

Smiling, Kendall said, "Yes." He set the glass on the end table. Then, he lied down next to his sick boyfriend, taking him in his arms. "I'm sorry I got you sick."

"It's okay," the brunette whispered. "You didn't mean to…"

"I love you," Kendall replied softly as he listened to the slowing breathing of his love that was Logan.

…

**Two Days Later**

Kendall and Logan were cuddling on their bed, watching a movie. Logan was still sick, but he was feeling better. They would be heading back to the studio tomorrow.

Currently, the blond was peppering kisses along Logan's jawline. Logan leaned into the touch, enjoying the best two feelings right now – Kendall loving him and being able to breathe through his nose again.

"Logie," Kendall whispered, moving his lips down to the collarbone. "Do you know what relieves headaches?"

"What?" the brunette questioned curiously.

"Blowjobs," Kendall replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Logan froze, then laughed. "Kendall, I'm still sick. And I don't have a headache. When I'm feeling better, I will take you up on that offer."

"Fine…" Kendall said, accepting the answer. They turned back towards the TV.

As the movie went on, Kendall started to feel warm. Was Logan getting another fever? He seemed like he was getting better.

Logan noticed this, too. "Kendall?"

_ACHOO!_ "Shit."


End file.
